<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>During Plus est en Vous by queenarianna17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451347">During Plus est en Vous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenarianna17/pseuds/queenarianna17'>queenarianna17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, F/M, Gen, S3: E21 Plus est en Vous, proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:03:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenarianna17/pseuds/queenarianna17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little incorrect quote set during Plus est en Vous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider &amp; Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/King Frederic of Corona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>During Plus est en Vous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: Choking</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Eugene: *gives Rapunzel the cupcake with with ring inside of it*</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Rapunzel: *eats it*</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Rapunzel a few minutes later: *coughs ring up*</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Frederic *from the dock*: </b>
  <span>I TOLD YOU TO NOT TO PUT THE RING INSIDE THE CUPCAKE!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>